Anarquia
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: En medio del caos del apocalipsis zombi, las chicas son secuestradas por un grupo de maleantes, asi que depende de nuestros héroes pasar por una prueba dificil para poder llegar a su destino y salvar a las chicas. Oneshot


Anarquía

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de H.O.T.D todos los personajes son propiedad del manga y anime del mismo nombre.**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Saludes a todos, este es mi primer fic en la comunidad de H.O.T.D**

 **Este es un oneshot, no está ligado a ningún capítulo del anime.**

 **En cuanto a las parejas… takashi x saeko y takashi x rei, hirano x saya. Pero este es un oneshot de aventura.**

 **Fin de las notas.**

Después de haber huido de los zombis y de pasar por un almacén de armas, los jóvenes supervivientes de la escuela buscaban la manera de llegar a la estación de policía, sin embargo habían demasiados zombis y aunque eliminaban a los que se interponían, tenían problemas para avanzar-

-rayos…. Hay demasiados- hirano expreso al ver como los zombis estaban en medio de la carretera.

Takashi tomo los binoculares –rayos, tendremos que tomar otra ruta-

El humvee avanzo silentemente hasta que rodearon a los muertos vivientes y entraron en un hotel viejo, las chicas entraron a los cuartos mientras ambos jóvenes montaban guardia.

 ** _Unas cuantas horas después…_**

La noche había caído ya, y todos dormían, pero alrededor del edificio una silueta se movía entre los muros, eren varias figuras y estas estaban entrando al hotel. Ambos jóvenes estaban dormidos con sus armas en manos, sin embargo las figuras se escabulleron y entraron al primer cuarto. Ahí estaban saya, saeko y rei, en otro cuarto estaban alice con zeke y shizuka.

De repente un grito se escucho

-¡kyaaaaaa!-

Los chicos reaccionaron y se toparon con 4 hombres que traían a las chicas amarradas y amordazadas, ellos reaccionaron disparando, hirano disparo su ametralladora car.15 y takashi su escopeta.

En el tiroteo le dieron a uno de los hombres pero takashi recibió un tiro en el lado derecho de su estómago y hirano recibió un golpe de culata al descuidarse por la herida de su compañero, los hombres salieron del hotel y se subieron a un camión con las chicas.

-TAKASHI- grito a duras penas rei y después la amordazaron nuevamente para llevársela.

Shizuka apareció con alice y zeke, levantaron a takashi y se llevaron a hirano.

-onii chan, ¿qué paso?- pregunto muy asustada la chiquilla

Shizuka torpemente sacaba unas gasas y un poco de sake y se lo roció en la herida a takashi –ARDEEEEE-

-gommene takashi kun pero esto evitara que la herida se infecte- luego la rubia tetona siguió revisándolo.

-e-esos hombres… GAH… se llevaron a las chicas- gruño takashi por el dolor

La enfermera llego a la conclusión que era solo un rosón por el disparo, sin embargo le limpio la herida y le puso las gasas.

-¿Qué haremos? No podemos dejarlas en manos de esas personas-

-ROOF- añadió el perro de alice.

Hirano estaba recuperando la conciencia, tenía un corte en la cien y estaba muy mareado –las chicas… hay que protegerlas- murmuro vanamente el -¡LAS CHICAS!- finalmente reacciono él y trato de ponerse en pie pero el dolor se lo impedía.

\- es tarde… se las llevaron- respondió takashi mientras se sentaba en la cama sosteniendo su costado.

-a ver te curo esa fea herida- la rubia tomo la cabeza de hirano y sin darse cuenta le puso los pechos en la cara mientras le ponía un vendaje.

-hmmff…. ¡S-shizuka senpai!- hirano apenas pudo responder.

-pero onii chan… hay que rescatarlas-

En ese instante zeke ladraba rápidamente en dirección donde fue el tiroteo, alice salió, luego le siguió takashi lentamente. Pudieron ver a uno de los hombres en el piso herido con un tiro en el pecho, se arrastraba boca abajo.

-alice, regresa… ya tengo una idea- alice entro en el cuarto y takashi tomo su bate en manos.

Una vez la enfermera termino hirano se separó de ella pero le dejo las tetas manchadas de sangre nasal –ooohh, tenía una fea herida, mejor me limpio- exclamo ella de manera inocente sin saber de dónde venía la sangre.

 **BAM**

Un golpe en seco se oyó, era takashi que le dio un batazo en la pierna al hombre – AAAHHH MI MALDITA PIERNA-

Hirano le apareció enfrente y apunto con el arma – ¿a dónde vas?- su s lentes brillaban y su cara estaba seria.

Takashi le dio la vuelta y lo miro a la cara -¿A DONDE SE LAS LLEVARON?-

El hombre solo soltó una carcajada ahogada –nunca lo sabrás…. Descuida, cuidaran bien de ellas… si sabes de lo que hablo jeje-

 **SMASH**

-GAAAHHHHHG- grito el hombre pues takashi golpeo su otra pierna

-¡DONDE ESTAN!-

-habla ya y acelerare tu muerte- hirano respondió fríamente, pero el hombre se negaba a hablar -bien- hirano bajo su arma.

Hirano le pidió a takashi que se alejara, le pidió la espada de saeko, a lo cual takashi obedeció.

Una vez espada en mano -¿A dónde las llevan y porque?- pregunto calmadamente el chico gordo

Pero el hombre de barba negra y cabello negro corto se negó a pronunciar palabra - bien- dijo hirano

 **SLASH**

 **-AAAAAHHHHHHRRG-** el hombre grito terriblemente pues hirano le corto la mano con la espada.

Takashi quedo en shock ante tal agresión mientras que hirano estaba de lo más tranquilo.

-hirano… creo que te excediste un poco- le reprocho el

-el dolor es un muy buen medio para obtener información- hirano se puso sobre el hombre -¿DONDE ESTAN?-

-e-está bien… en la vieja fábrica a dos... Cuadras de aquí… ahí están ellas… lo más probable es que se muevan a otra ciudad… lo juro- el pobre diablo se estaba desangrando.

-conozco esa fábrica, está abandonada si nos apresuramos podemos llegar antes del amanecer- aclaro el pelinegro mientras miro a su compañero.

-por favor… ayúdame… me estoy muriendo- el malhechor rogo mientras sentía como se mareaba por la cantidad de sangre que él estaba perdiendo.

-takashi…- le miro el chico de anteojos.

-de acuerdo- respondió el

Hirano se puso en pie, tomo su espada y apuñalo el pecho del hombre, luego takashi sacó su revólver y le dio 3 tiros en el pecho.

-que Dios nos perdone- dijo takashi mientras sacaba los cartuchos de su arma

-el seguro lo hará… ahora vamos por las chicas-

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA FÁBRICA**

Era una sencilla fábrica de bebidas, había como unos 20 hombres con rifles de asalto pesados, en realidad ak-47 y pistolas de 9mm, parecía ser lo que quedaba de un grupo de narcotraficantes. Todos tenían mala pinta, además de usar chaquetones negros.

Las chicas estaban en un cuarto atadas, con las manos hacia arriba y sentadas en el suelo, sus uniformes estaban algo desgarrados.

-justo lo que nos faltaba- saya bufo enojada mientras frotaba sus piernas pues hacia frio.

Rei estaba muy preocupada sin embargo respondió -espero que nos encuentren-

-ambas reaccionen… ¿no ven en la situación en la que estamos?- saeko tenía la mirada al suelo como derrotada, y tenía una sonrisa irónica –estos tipos nos tienen aquí por una sola razón-

-¿de qué demonios hablas?- gruño saya

-¿no es obvio? Nos tienen aquí para usarnos… lo más probable es que nos violen una por una… luego nos violaran al mismo tiempo… y cuando nuestra voluntad este rota, nos harán hacer todo tipo de cosas entre nosotras mismas-

Saya y rei apretaron sus piernas en pánico, ósea la declaración de saeko fue muy fría y aterradora, es más se sorprendieron al ver que lo dijo tan calmada sin remordimiento alguno.

-¡es oficial, estás loca!- rei le reprocho severamente y la miro con ira.

Saya le siguió –primero muerta antes que me toquen-

Saeko interrumpió y su mirada sin brillo las asusto un poco –eso se puede arreglar, se nota que ellos no tendrán remordimiento en matarnos… la pregunta es ¿están listas para morir?-

La pregunta las tomó por sorpresa… el silencio quedo unos minutos y luego rei contesto –habla por ti… yo tengo algo porque vivir-

Saya la miro de reojo -¿eeehh?-

-jum…bien por ti- dijo la chica de cabello purpura -"takashi"-

A lo lejos se miraba un vehículo, en el humvee. La enfermera estaba manejando rápidamente, dentro del vehículo takashi y hirano cargaban las armas y prepararon unos explosivos caseros con licor. Alice le pasaba la munición a hirano y le preparaba los magazines.

-eeehhh chicos, ¿seguros de esto?- pregunto la rubia con algo de miedo.

Hirano termino de cargar su car.15 -no sabemos qué cosas horribles le harán a las chicas… peor aún, no sabemos lo que les están haciendo, no se preocupe sensei-

-onii chan, ustedes son valientes… tráiganlas a salvo- la chiquilla miro al chico de lentes y le dio un último cargador

-WOOF-

-tranquila, las traeremos a salvo y saldremos de este infierno- el pelinegro le palmeo la cabeza.

Mientras el humvee avanzaba a la entrada de la fábrica miraron como unos zombis estaban acumulados en la puerta, shizuka acelero y los jóvenes se agarraron duro. El vehículo pulverizó a los zombis y destruyo la cerca, finalmente entraron a la fábrica.

-¿que fue eso?- grito el líder de la pandilla, un hombre pelo blanco con una camisa blanca y jeans azules rasgados.

Un tipo calvo con camisa negra apareció -¡jefe un vehículo se acerca!-

-que mierda…. ¡prepárense!-

Cuando el vehículo entro por la puerta de la fábrica esta quedo destrozada y freno bruscamente luego fue recibido por disparos, afortunadamente el humvee era blindado, shizuka siguió al avanzando y luego se escondió bajo el volante.

-¡es una mujer!- grito uno de los criminales

Cuando se iban a subir al vehículo hirano salió y lanzo 3 molotovs sobre los tipos, la explosión se escuchó dentro de la fábrica

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto saeko exaltada

Saya respondió -parece ser una explosión-

La puerta de atrás se abrió y takashi saco su escopeta y disparo contra los hombres -¡CHICAAASSS! ¿DÓNDE ESTAN?- grito takashi con fuerza suficiente.

-¡TAKASHI!- respondieron las tres a unísono.

-¡Hirano ahora!- hirano salió del vehículo y se movió rápidamente disparando, luego se lanzó tras unos barriles, saco una granada de luz y la lanzo.

El resplandor cegó a todos takashi salió del vehículo disparando a los distraídos hombres y se reunió con hirano

-CHICAAAASSS- gritó el chico de lentes

Un leve suspiro se le escapó a saya -hirano- luego reacciono –OYEEE GORDO INUTIL AQUÍ ESTAMOS EN EL SEGUNDO PISO-

Ambos jóvenes miraron sobre ellos y había una oficina pequeña y unas escaleras metálicas, entonces se pusieron en marcha, de los 20 hombres habían matado al menos a 3

-takashi, lleva esto- hirano le dio una mochila que llevaba, ahí estaban unas armas para las chicas.

Entonces ambos se movieron un poco y subieron la escalera, los maleantes ya se habían recuperado de la ceguera y empezaron a disparar, afortunadamente no lograron atinar nada.

-¡imbéciles! Se llevan a las zorras- el líder grito furioso todos fueron tras ellos.

Cuando subieron al segundo piso hirano dio un culatazo en la puerta y la abrió -¡chicas!-

Ambos jóvenes entraron, desataron a las chicas de inmediato, luego ellas los abrazaron fuertemente.

-sabía que regresarían- rei abrazo a takashi.

-¿estás bien?-

-estamos bien- respondió saeko mientras hirano la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Takashi saco de la mochila la espada de saeko y se la dio, saco el rifle con bayoneta para rei –tomen, las necesitaran-

-saya sempai…. Creí que esto podría servirte- hirano le dio a saya una 9 milímetros, a lo cual ella la tomo en manos con algo de duda.

-je… gracias hirano- respondió dando una media sonrisa.

Los maleantes seguían disparando y de repente el humvee sonó el claxon, alice y shizuka estaban exaltadas y preocupadas… ¿el motivo? Varios zombis estaban avanzando producto del sonido y se estaban acercando.

-!SALGAMOS DE AQU!- takashi ordeno, en ese momento procedieron a moverse.

Takashi lanzo la última bomba molotov pero esta cayó sobre unos barriles y ocasiono un incendio, saeko avanzo de primera distrayendo a los maleantes, luego rei disparó su rifle y mato con éxito a 2 luego se movió, takashi dio fuego de cobertura y luego se movió.

Cuando hirano iba a moverse detrás de él, saya se torció el tobillo, nos e podía mover -¡hya! ¿Por qué me pasa esto?-

-MALDITOS BASTARDOS… LOS MATAREMOS A TODOS- el líder grito encolerizado y vacío todo su cargador en disparos aleatorios.

Hirano entonces se arrodillo cerca de saya -saya –senpai… te sacare de aquí… así que perdona-

Saya quedo algo confundida y repentinamente se sonrojó, sintió la mano de hirano bajo sus piernas, luego noto que la estaba cargando –o-oye cuidado donde tocas-

-¡gommene!- saya puso sus brazos alrededor de hirano y este la levanto para correr rápidamente

-"es muy fuerte para ser un gordo"- pensó saya mientras hirano corría con ella en brazos.

Los demás proveían fuego de cobertura, el humvee avanzo un poco lo suficiente como para que todos subieran, primero subió saeko y rei, luego takashi vacío la escopeta y subió.

-¡HIRANOOOO!- grito takashi

Hiranio corrió velozmente pero una bala le alcanzo el hombro y cayo con saya cerca del vehículo -GAH…. Duele… duele-

Saya cayó sentada y la cara de hirano quedo entre sus piernas, ella se sonrojo terriblemente y después protesto, pero en ese momento pudo ver como uno de los criminales salió de entre los barriles apuntando a ellos.

Saya se percató -kuso… debo hacer algo- saya recordó que tenía un arma, mientras hirano trataba de levantarse ella apunto y disparo contra el hombre abatiéndolo en el acto

-saya… senpai…. corre- murmuro hirano preso del dolor.

-p-pero- la peli rosada interrumpió.

-¡COREEE!- grito hirano haciendo que saya subiera cojeando al vehículo.

Una vez que saya entro en el vehículo, hirano saco una granada de mano escondida que obtuvo en el almacén de armas, la activo y la arrojo tras el –coman esto- al arrojarla corrió a como pudo y entro casi en el humvee.

-sensei acelere ahora- saeko grito y la rubia acelero alejándose.

Takashi jalo a hirano dentro del vehículo y cerró la puerta esquivando las balas. Aceleraron y atropellaron a los zombis que seguían marchando donde estaban los maleantes, y en segundos desaparecieron de la escena.

Los maleantes restantes se movieron, pero el jefe vio el regalo que le dejaron -oh no… HIJOS DE PUTA-

La granada exploto derrumbando un poco el techo. Los jóvenes vieron la explosión mientras se alejaban, y al fin todos pudieron respirar con calma.

-IAAAJUUUUUU LO LOGRAMOS- grito takashi exaltado, ambas chicas lo abrazaron mientras saya se sentaba.

Alice les saludo a todas incluyendo zeke.

-oyeeee… me desangrooo- Hirano dijo como cantico mientras estaba boca abajo.

-¡rayos!- rei se acercó y le dio vuelta junto con saya, hirano tenía un hoyo en el hombro.

Preguntaron qué hacer en este caso a la enfermera –pónganle anticoagulante, hare una parada para revisarlo-

Así se hizo takashi le puso un polvo raro y a como pudo lo vendo…parecía ser una bala de entrada y salida.

Hirano saco de su chaleco antibalas unos lentes –s-saya… esto es tuyo- y le dio sus lentes –me alegra saber que estas bien- murmuro con una sonrisa algo dulce.

-"este tonto… en verdad se preocupa por mi"- la peli rosada se sonrojo un poco, tomo los lentes y se los puso –arigatou- gosaimas… hirano san- luego le beso la mejía y le quito los lentes.

-te vez kawaii con lentes- respondió el.

–baka, ahora descansa un poco- saya regreso a su estado tsundere y le froto la frente.

-¿e-estará bien?- la chiquilla pregunto con lágrimas y algo de preocupación por la escena.

-sí, lo estará- respondió takashi -él es muy valiente- después miro a saeko -¿estás bien?-

Saeko le respondió con una mirada que reflejaba amabilidad y su sensualidad natural –hai… gracias por preguntar-

Rei capto esto y apretó el brazo de takashi contra sus pechos –takashi… gracias por rescatarnos… no sé qué haría sin ti- la peli naranja se sonrojo.

Igualmente takashi y le hecho un brazo –tranquila ahora estas a salvo-

Saeko capto esto y sonrió modestamente mientras miraba fuera de la ventana –"así que por eso quieres vivir… ya veo… supongo que compartimos la misma razón"- ella se sonrojo.

Finalmente todos estaban a salvo, hirano se recuperó pues se atendió su herida y no fue letal, siguieron conduciendo en busca de la estación de policía para encontrar a los padres de rei y así salir de ese infierno… aun después de lo sucedido en ese caos y anarquía, les esperaba un largo camino.

 ** _Anarquía_**

 ** _Fin_**

 **NOTAS: BUENO ASI ESCRIBO YO, ME GUSTA MUCHO LA ACCION Y LA RIKURA ASI QUE MAS ADELANTE PONGA UN FIC LEMON, ESPERO QUE ESTA ENTREGA AYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO.**

 **SI TE GUSTO PUES DEJA TU REVIEW, SI NO GUSTO ESTA BIEN SOLO CONTINUA TU CAMINO.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


End file.
